


Goddess

by Sharyrazade



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bisexual Female Character, Deal with a Devil, Evil Severa, Evil Wins, F/F, Fallen Heroine, God Complex, Implied Forced Marriage, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Power Dynamics, The Future Past Timeline, Unhealthy Relationships, Worldbuilding, evil lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: Oh, yes, as far as Severa was concerned, the exalt was well deserving of her new epithet, both in bearing and power. Lucina for her part, simply adores when her most loyal follower demonstrates her devotion to her mistress.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [torn flower petals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423824) by [ZippyZapmeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister). 



Severa was always somewhat perplexed by her mistress' insistence upon making her headquarters in the confines of the old Yilissean castle, perhaps due to the longing for the stability of a home she had only been mildly acquainted with. Still, even in the sorry state of their world, there were still castles in better repair than this one; all Lady Lucina had to do was request one be taken and Severa would do so gladly, its inhabitants intact or not, it made no difference to her. Nonetheless, Lucina's bedchamber, regal and meticulously, immaculately decorated, served its main purpose well.  
  
"Oh, fuck, right there!" gasped a red-faced Lucina, the exalt's quivering hands pulling her favorite henchwoman's head closer. "Severa! FUCK YES!"  
  
Removing her face from Lucina's thighs, the redhead slunk towards the head of the bed to face her mistress, Lucina stroking some of Severa's matted hair from her brow.  
  
"You know, Severa." she said with a breathless smirk. "I do love our little chats so, but there really is nothing like when you put that sharp tongue of yours to even better use."  
  
"For a goddess, you're still probably the biggest screamer I've ever heard." replied the exalt's right-hand woman playfully. "But it's not like you make it exactly difficult or unappealing for me, you know?"  
  
"Oh, you! In here, I can be as undignified as I damn well please!"  
  
   
  
Grabbing a fistful of her crimson hair, the empress pulled Severa's head parallel with her own for a heady, wanton kiss, much to the redhead's delight. Ever since she had come to terms with her attraction to women as well, Severa had always found herself attracted to powerful ones in particular. Not powerful in the arrogant sense of her aloof, chronically-absent mother, a demeanor which she had come to so despise; powerful in the sense of a strong, regal bearing and sheer physical power embodied by the then-princess Lucina. No matter how powerful they both had become, it always made Severa at least a little weak in the knees to see her mistress quiver with ecstasy. Yes, power truly was the greatest aphrodisiac of all, as far as Severa was concerned. Once Lucina had revealed the terms of her agreement with the vanquished Fell Dragon (whom she proceeded to destroy anyhow) in a post-coital haze, Severa's reaction was not disgust or even a sense of betrayal by her friend, but rather an overwhelming outpouring of lust, both for the woman lying next to her and for the power she had come to possess. It was only reasonable that Lucina would have revealed her most deeply-held secret to her right-hand woman, her most devoted follower even before her own brother. Morgan had already been robbed of his memories, but the world had robbed Lucina and Severa of so much more already. Why _shouldn't_ they become even more powerful than Naga or even Grima, to take what they were owed?  
  
Severa made it a habit not to lie to herself - she knew fully well that she was not technically in love with the blue-haired goddess, nor was the inverse true either. For all of the tactical and strategic brilliance she had inherited from both of her parents, her mother in particular, Lucina had always been somewhat dense in matters of the heart (among other regions). Nonetheless, it would not exactly be accurate to refer to their relationship as one of pure lust either.  
  
"So, how was Plegia?" asked Lucina attentively, still running her fingers through her champion's hair.  
  
Severa scoffed. "Like you don't already know? Dull, sandy, and populated by uppity vermin who don't know their place!"  
  
"Well, that's why I gifted you with some of my magic that fateful day, Severa, my pet. To show these miscreants the error of their ways and my benevolence. And if they don't, well- Heh, that's where you come in, isn't it?"  
  
"Gods, you're so hot when you get like this! I mean, you're always hot, but you know what I mean!"  
  
   
  
Even without her newfound powers, Lucina was always in possession of a remarkable sort of charisma which could and often would inspire men and women to follow her into the deepest hell. But as the exalt Lucina, the goddess of restoration who had saved the world, said charisma was truly...well, divine, much like her bearing, mannerisms, and dress, all of which simply drove Severa wild. Whether that same charisma would let Lucina whisper the filthiest things in the redhead's ear with that kind, gentle tone as she furiously drove her dainty fingers in and out of her or whether the exalt chose opted for her stern, domineering voice to whisper the sweetest nothings to her; it never failed to reduce Severa to a quivering mess, her body and and lips alike begging for her mistress' continued touch. A far cry from their former selves, a pair of anxious, awkward, and confused teenage girls fumbling around with their fingers, lips, and tongues.  
  
"But to tell you the truth, milady," began Severa boredly. "Even with this much power in my blade and fingers, I'm sick of simply swatting these irritating Plegian insects. Please, oh, please allow me to crush some respect into these uppity Valmese principalities and bring your radiance to even more of the world."  
  
"Oh, very well, my beloved pet." said Lucina, her apparently kind tone belying an audible venom directed at the Valmese. "A legion of my Risen already patrols their southern border. Do as you please with these heathens. I may even join you should I feel so inclined."  
  
"Thank you, my mistress, you are most gracious. Have you any special stipulations for the campaign?"  
  
"Oh, no, the usual will be sufficient."  
  
   
  
The exalt's gentle expression changed abruptly to a self-satisfied smirk. "Kill, pillage and destroy their lands until they see the light." she instructed coldly. "Anything that should find your fancy is yours for the taking."  
  
"I shall not disappoint you, Lady Lucina." replied Severa, her expression and tone changing to match that of her divine lover.  
  
"By the by, Severa. Should you so happen to find any especially appealing 'toys' during your righteous conquests, be a dear and be sure to share them with me next time we meet."  
  
"Heh heh, do I ever not? Lucina milady, _I_ belong to you and will freely admit this. Why would you believe I pretend otherwise with 'toys' like them?  
  
"Of course you would not. I just feel some remorse taking you away from your beloved Plegian slave girls!"  
  
"Only because of that outfit you keep teasing me with under your robes! Trust me, you fill it out better than you would have even a few years ago."

 

Of course, being a goddess, to say nothing of being one's right-hand woman, had its benefits. As a general policy, Lucina gave Severa quite an interesting bonus for her trouble; if something or someone took her fancy, she was allowed to take it. And take them she would; whether they belonged to the ranks of the world's rarest jewels and trinkets or its strapping young men and beautiful maidens, as far as Severa was concerned, it all belonged to her and (primarily) her mistress, whether they liked it or not. In fact, Lucina would often confide to her that the "toys" in question "should be honored that I would deign myself to lay with them" and Severa could not disagree with this logic.

While their notions of "work" and "play" generally overlapped, Lucina and Severa's life was not entirely leisurely; there were still some more mundane and occasionally-frustrating matters to have to deal with.

"Well, the Yarne business turned out to be for naught." reported the exalt distantly, as if discussing yesterday's weather. "It's a shame as Noire was and is perfect for this. I suppose those Plegian witches are good for something else besides warming your bed when you're not at my side, after all."

"Ugh, that's just like him." Severa replied disgustedly. "Shall I dispose of him, milady?"

"No, at least not yet. I suppose I could find some use for him yet."

"Speaking some of our old gentleman friends who whimped out when you called them, I would have expected Inigo to have absolutely jumped at an opportunity like this."

"Not that it matters, really. Morgan was always and still is my original plan. I would have liked this to have occurred under semi-normal circumstances, but- Heh, you know how boys his age are. I'm certain he'll be the most wonderful, "attentive," so to speak, companion for Miss Noire."

 

In order to consolidate her reign as the goddess of rebirth, after Severa's conquests were complete and any real resistance had been crushed, Lucina's master plan was to appoint her brother Morgan, his loyalty to her and power surpassed only by Severa's, as a priest-emperor, the head of a new imperial family whose first-born males would serve as the future priest-emperors who would oversee her followers and keep them on a righteous path. Yes, the cheerful, brilliant young man who had lost so much and been so underappreciated throughout his life was to become revered as the greatest man ever to live (certainly eclipsing the foolish founder of the exalted lineage) while she was to reign as the shining goddess in the heavens. Or reign from wherever she damned well pleased.

Severa for her part, was truly intoxicated by Lucina. Intoxication was the correct term and while she was aware of it, neither did she really care.

"What exactly do you see in your future, my pet?" inquired Lucina, her tone returning to its previous gentleness.

Severa shot her mistress a perplexed look. "What else but being at your side for eternity?" she replied quizzically.

"Of course that is a given, but do you know what I see for you? The power and status of a goddess in her own right."

"Really now?...Tell me more."

Lucina smiled at her concubine, a gesture utterly bereft of malice or haughtiness. "You remember how our pitiful past selves would fuck like animals under the moonlight?" she inquired nostalgically.

In an expression reserved explicitly for her mistress, her empress, her goddess, the redhead reciprocated. "Yeah, it made me feel so...powerful and vital." Severa confirmed. "I even remember getting the better of you a few times!"

"That is what I see in your future. Severa, the moon goddess, consort of the great goddess of rebirth who punishes evildoers and their iniquities. That is your destiny."

"I like my destiny. I like it even more than I thought I would."

 

As Lucina took the redhead's lips in her own once again (with the intent of having her way with her for a second time that night, no doubt), Severa, looking back on her own past, could not help but feel more than a little smug. A measly peagasus knight versus an avatar of divine judgement? Holding a perpetual torch for her liege versus serving as her own liege's right-hand woman-slash-favorite concubine? Being respected and envied throughout Yilisse for your maddening perfection versus feared and respected the world over for your sheer destructive power and ruthlessness? As far as Severa was concerned, it was no contest. _"Looks like I win after all, Mother."_ she thought triumphantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I say? I'd always been intrigued by the prospect of a Lucina that had simply given into the bleakness of her world and becomes as ruthless as the world itself in order to rebuild it, even to the point of forming a pact with a Grima pleading for its life, not to mention corrupting (or at least attempting) the other second-gen characters. And Severa's passive-aggressive nature, envy of Cordelia and a sense of powerlessness at their world's state could be warped pretty easily into a figurative and quite-literal lust for power. That's to say nothing of her preexisting devotion to Lucina.


End file.
